


Don't

by tyomawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangs & Mafias, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Punk, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites





	Don't

Castiel was new to the high school, Crowley noticed as the boy stood at the front of the room, piercing in his bottom lip glinting as sunlight streamed into through windows. He sat up, noticing black ink peeking out under Castiels sleeve and he narrowed his eyes interested. A hand shot up and waved and Castiel broke out into a grin … and then Castiel was sauntering over Dean Winchester, jock of the century, sitting down in the empty seat next to Winchester and Crowley sat back disappointed, unable to meet the new kid, who admittedly seemed to be the only new thing in this town.

Well, if a guy like that was hanging out with Winchester then he should have realized that Cas wasn't worth his time. He sat back up when his friends walked into class, Azazel and Lucifer sauntered into the room with scowls, but their expressions brightened as they spotted Crowley reserving their seats in the back.

"Hey Satan." Crowley greeted Lucifer as the blond sat down on his table, making himself comfortable with a grin. Azazel made himself at home at the desk in front of his boyfriend, smiling up at the blue eyed blond as Lucifer turned to Crowley.

"Crowley." Lucifer nodded. "How was the family in Britain, rekindle that old flame of yours?" He asked as he swung his legs back and forth.

"Nah, Balthazar was more interested in older men apparently." He mused, eyes glancing over to Castiel and Dean, seeing the brunet lean into Dean and the jock whisper into his ear as Castiel's eyes flicked towards the back of the room.

"That's Cassie, he's my step brother, he and Dean used to be best friends when they were little." Lucifer said, noticing his stare.

"That's Cas? Your brother that got sent to a Catholic boarding school for the first 3 years of his high school life?" He bit his lip, brow furrowing as he narrowed his eyes at the boy in red skinny jeans, a black button up and black trench coat.

“Yeah? Why? Is there something up with that?” Lucifer’s gaze stuck on Crowley’s and the Brit froze thinking he’d been caught checking out Lucifer’s little brother.

“No… nothing, just… surprised is all mate. He doesn’t look anything like you at all?”

“Yeah he takes after dad more than I do, I got mom’s looks more, but he’s still my bro.” Lucifer reached for the e-cig in Crowley’s jacket breast pocket, snatching it out with two fingers.

Crowley sighed as Mr. Adler walked into the classroom. The man dropped a stack of syllabus’ onto the table and made a blonde girl at the front of the class hand them out to the rows behind her. The jocks in the corner settled down quietly, Dean shooting dirty looks over to Lucifer and Azazel, while the other teenagers in the classroom groaned at the semester plan. Crowley glanced down at the syllabus, spotting Shakespeare’s ‘Romeo & Juliet’ on the first page and he groaned in response to the page, lifting it up and showing it to Lucifer and Azazel with his tongue poked out, shaking the page side to side, mocking the depiction of the two teen lovers on the page.

“Good morning class, if you look down at your syllabus, you’ll see that we will be doing Shakespeare this semester and this class in particular will be the cast for the school’s production of Romeo and Juliet this year. Although if you think this will be your typical meets girl and they fall in love version, you are very wrong. Pick a piece of paper from this hat, that will be your character for the play.” Mr Adler walked around his desk and brought out a top hat with paper shreds on the inside.

“Oh God no…” Azazel groaned as the front row began pulling pieces of paper out of the hat. Lucifer and Crowley glared at the hideous top hat that was making it’s way down the rows to the back where they sat.

“Please let me be someone who doesn’t die” Azazel muttered as he reached into the hat, bringing out his piece of paper and sighing dramatically. “Rosaline… Of all the people I get… at least I survive the fucking play.” He bit his lip and leaned forward as Crowley dipped his hand into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper, taking a peek at it. He dropped the scrap of paper and buried his face into his hands whining like a child as Lucifer pulled his role from the hat.

“Mercutio … Oh lookie, I actually die...” Lucifer sighed. “As long as Winchester isn’t Tybalt, then I’m happy with it, don’t you think?”

Azazel laughed. “It’s bad enough we’re both dating his little brother, now he might get the chance to actually kill you? Wow.” Azazel turned to Crowley. “Hey Crowls, who did you get?” He nudged Crowley’s head that was in his hands. “It’s not that bad right?” Azazel snatched up the scrap of paper before letting out a sharp laugh.

“What? Who’d he get?” Lucifer wrestled the paper away from Azazel and grinned like a Cheshire cat. “Hey Juliet.” He announced, getting onto one knee in front of Crowley’s table, making the Brit blush red and shove the blond away with his boot..

“Shut the fuck up Lucifer!” Crowley hissed and he hid his face and the blush from the rest of the class, who were staring at the trio with unmasked amusement. It was hard to imagine the fussy, scowling Brit as Juliet, the image of a sweet, innocent girl, paired with leather jackets, tattoos and stubble. Crowley glared at the scrap of paper in Lucifer’s hands and pushed the blond away as he came to give him a hug.

“It’s a joke Crowls, you’ll do great, you’ll woo the pants off your Romeo.” He smiled and Crowley looked up at Lucifer with a playful smirk.

“I try my best love.” He lifted the edge of Lucifer’s desk as the blond moved to sit on it, effectively forcing the blond to slide off and hit the floor, making the class burst out into laughter.

Lucifer looked up at Crowley in mock anger before Azazel pulled him up, pressing a kiss to the blondes’ lips to calm him down before Azazel made himself home in Lucifer’s lap and Mr Adler cleared his throat.

“Could we have our Romeo and our Juliet to come up to the front, and everyone else move to their ‘family's’ roles. Montague’s to the right of their Romeo, and the Capulet’s on the left of their Juliet.” He instructed and Crowley stood the same time Castiel stood and the Brit froze, eyes locking with the brilliant blue of Castiel’s. Fuck. Crowley bit his lip trying to keep calm and he walked to the front of the class, as Mr Adler turned to grab the chalk for the board, he felt a stare at his back and his eyes found Dean glaring at him with murder in his eyes.

“It looks like we have our Romeo,” Mr Adler looked at Castiel approvingly. “And our Juliet.” He smirked and the blue eyed puppy turned to look at Crowley. “You both will spend your time getting to know each other and learning your lines together, I expect the best from both of you.”

“Yes sir.” They said in unison as the other’s stood and began making their way to either sides of the classroom. Azazel looked slightly disappointed at not being able to stand with Lucifer on Crowley’s side but the impending glares of doom from Dean towards Crowley, Lucifer and Azazel were enough to make them feel cocky about their roles especially when Castiel turned to him, smile on his face.

“So I assume that we should arrange practices at each other’s houses?”

 

*

 

He was going to die. Lucifer was going to kill him, he was going to be hung, drawn and quartered because of this. He was going to have to ‘fall in love’ with Castiel and kiss him! Exactly how was he supposed to do that? Especially with Lucifer watching… The blond was going to kill him.

“-owley! Crowley!” Azazel slammed his palm into the Brit’s shoulder, shocking Crowley and laughing as the Brit fell over in confusion.

“The hell was that for Zazel?” Crowley asked in shock, staring up at the leather clad brunet staring down at him.

“You’re off in space? What are you thinking about that’s got you in such a crap mood, is it the fact you’re Juliet? That why you can’t fucking pay attention to anything this week Crowley? This stuff’s important! If Lucifer doesn’t come back from this deal and-”

“And you’ll be pissed off because he’s your boyfriend and you both want to propose to Sam and you want to propose to him and he’s off getting the money for Sam’s ring so you can pop the question, all of which you can’t do if he comes home dead.” Crowley interrupted smoothly and Azazel dropped his eyes and held his hand out for Crowley to grab.

“I’m sorry Crowley, I love him, I really do…” He murmured and Crowley shot him a forgiving smile as he pulled himself up.

“I know you weirdo… You’ve been in love since kindergarden remember?” Crowley pulled the taller teen into a hug and Azazel grinned widely.

“You knew I was going to propose?” He cocked his head to the side, watching the Brit curiously.

“Well duh, Zazel, you left the google searches up on my phone.” Crowley pursed his lips in amusement. “That’s a fucking expensive ring you already bought, I mean I know you needed the money for Sam’s ring because you spent it all on Lucifer, but the one you bought for him? That was not cheap and you know it, that was your college funds Zazel…”

“He’s worth it Crowley, he’s worth everything, they both are.” The brunet stared at the ground and Crowley nudged his elbow.

“Come on, we can’t both be broody bastards, let’s grab a milkshake or something ‘cross the road yeah? Maybe you’ll see Sammy?” Crowley offered, gesturing at the roadhouse across the street where it didn’t look quite busy.

Azazel’s face lit up at the idea of seeing his other boyfriend while Lucifer wasn’t there. He could spend some quality time with Sam and reassure him that Lucifer was safe and that nothing could go wrong between the three of them.

“Yeah, why not?” Azazel grinned and they jogged across the road.

Pushing the door open, Crowley strolled in casually, Azazel following behind like a lost puppy, eyes searching for Sam, freezing when he spotted the smaller teen at the bar nursing a Coke as a blonde leant against his side flirtatiously. Crowley reached out a hand and gripped Azazel’s bicep warningly.

“Zazel…” The brunet met Sam’s eyes and the younger teen’s expression brightened and he brushed off the blonde, hopping off the stool and practically running towards Azazel.

“Zee!” Sam all but cheered, throwing himself against Azazel, lean arms wrapping around the older teens waist. “Missed you.” He murmured into Azazel’s leather jacket and the older teen buried his fair into Sam’s hair.

“Hey sweetheart, how are you?” Azazel glanced up at the bar where the blonde sat shocked before looking down at Sam as the floppy haired teen pulled away and looked up at him.

“M’good, I couldn’t find Luce yesterday, do you know where he is?”

Azazel nodded but didn’t reply and Sam glanced at Crowley worried.

“He’s at a deal again isn’t he?” Sam whispered and Azazel pulled him back into a hug.

“I told him he didn’t have to but he insisted, he needs to money, we need it.” Zazel pushed Sam’s hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. “He’ll be back by tonight… I promise.” He assured and Sam leant into his side.

Azazel leaned down to kiss him softly when there was a shout from across the room.

“Don’t you fucking dare Azazel! No kissing my little brother where I can see it!” Dean Winchester was glaring daggers at them from behind the bar, pouring a drink into a glass and sliding it to a customer. His eyes were locked on Azazel and Sam, narrowed and his mouth twisted into a scowl.

“Piss off Winchester!” Azazel flipped him off, leaning down to press a chaste kiss against Sam’s cheek before smiling and ruffling his hair.

Crowley could hear Dean groan from the bar and he rolled his eyes. He turned around when he heard the bell on the doorframe to the Roadhouse ring, the door swinging open as Castiel, still in that dark trench coat of his, swept into the building with Lucifer stomping his feet irritated after him. Castiel swept past the trio and headed straight towards the bar and Dean, while Lucifer stopped by Azazel and pulled both brunets into a tight hug, pressing a quick kiss to both their lips.

“Hey baby, sweetheart.” He brushed a thumb over Sam’s lower lip and a thumb over Azazel’s cheek. “I missed you two. I hate having to go out of town.”

Sam gripped Lucifer’s hand tightly and nodded. “We do too.” And Lucifer’s expression softened.

“I’m sorry Sam, Castiel told me that you came by looking for me… I wish I was home then.”

“I was gonna bring over that book you wanted, the Russian one.” Sam looked up at Lucifer wide eyed and Crowley internally awed at the expression.

Lucifer gave him a fond smile and then turned to Crowley. “You on the other hand… I need to talk to you… now!” He grabbed Crowley by the arm and pulled him over to an empty booth in the corner, pushing him into the seat and taking his opposite the Brit.

Crowley watched Lucifer nervously waiting for him to break the silence.

“You have a crush on Cas.” He stated bluntly and Crowley’s eyes widened and he shook his head frantically.

“I...I don’t, Luce I swear I-” He protested.

“Shut it Crowls.” Lucifer interrupted, leaning forward on his elbows. “Admit it now so I can wish you luck, Cas isn’t easy to win over and I would rather not let you get hurt by him.”

“I...I.. Luce are you serious?” Crowley asked wide eyed, staring at the other blond in confusion.

“Yeah, hey, you’re my bro, and you helped out Azazel and Sammy, I won’t try hurting you over Cas.”

Crowley grinned, wide and genuine. “Thanks man, it means a lot.”“Now what are you planning to do about it?” The blond waved a hand the two brunettes standing together to come over to the booth as he asked the question.

“About it? Nothing obviously, dude your brother’s in league with Mr. Jockstrap over there if it isn’t obvious.” He whispered, his eyes darting towards Castiel and Dean Winchester while leaning forward.

“Mr. Jockstrap over there will lose his dick if I see him with Castiel!” Lucifer sent a glare over to the older Winchester as Sam slid into the seat next to him, followed by Azazel.

Crowley’s gaze dropped down to the table. “Look Lucifer, it… just drop it okay.” He bit his bottom lip nervously, worrying the metal lip piercing between his teeth. “I’m not cut out for a relationship anyway.”

Azazel’s palm hitting the table snapped everyone out of the silence that surrounded Crowley’s admission. “Don’t you dare fucking say that Crowley, don’t you dare!” He stood and glared down at Crowley, eyes glinting gold in slight anger. “What happened with you and Balthazar wasn’t your fault it was his parents and their bigoted ways, you did nothing wrong and I swear to God if you keep blaming yourself I will drag Balthazar over here from Britain to kick your British arse!” He shouted before his shoulders slumped and he slunk back into his seat as the other Roadhouse goers stared at the four of them in the booth. Crowley shrunk into the leather seats of the booth as he felt heavy stares burning into his back and he dropped his gaze, hugging himself downtrodden… Azazel reached out a hand and he shook his head.

“I’m just going to go Zazel, I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” He directed the question to both Lucifer and Sam as well. “I gotta go home and… yeah.” He stood from the table and walked out without a glance back and Azazel stared at his back feeling guilty.

“I...I didn’t mean to…” He stared at the door still slightly swinging and Sam laid his hand on his shoulder.

“Talk to him tomorrow…” He advised and Azazel nodded, turning to bury his face into Sam’s hair and Lucifer intertwined their fingers.

“We both will.” The older promised and they sat there, looking at each other over the hair of the brunet trapped in the middle of their embrace.


End file.
